Kitchen Counters
by ProbablyRiley
Summary: Beca is a small, adorable, nervous creature. And Chloe loves her for it just the same.


Chloe comes back to her on campus apartment after class and sighs finally being able to kick off her shoes. Walking into the living room she looked around expecting to find her tiny girlfriend lounging on the couch, but alas she was in the living room by herself.

"Becs?" The redhead called out. No answer. She started feeling a little worried but before she could panic she heard a small grunt from the kitchen.

"Shit," Beca sighed, Chloe rounded the corner and gasped. There was flour and baking ingredients everywhere, at least three batches of cookies already on the small kitchen table in the corner, and there on the counter was a very messy Beca. The taller girl couldn't help but giggle, Beca was dancing slightly to whatever was playing through her headphones, kneeling on the counter, and grabbing more plates for the cookies. It looked like she was struggling to reach them still even being on the counter.

"I...didn't think she could get any cuter," Chloe muttered to herself. Slowly she approaches her girlfriend not wanting to spook her. Gently she put her hands on her girlfriends waist which made her jump slightly and take her headphones off.

"Hi, you're home!" The small brunette said sheepishly. Chloe bit back a giggle when she saw Beca had smeared chocolate across her cheek. She took her thumb and wiped the offending smudge off Beca's cheek and laughed when her girlfriend blushes.

"I am short stuff. You're adorable climbing on the counter you know that? We have a step stool for you right?"

"Shut up! I was in a rush to finish before you got home and I didn't have time to grab it so I...Stop laughing!" Beca was blushing furiously trying to plead her case and Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"Y-You are a-adorable oh my god baby. W-Why are you making so many cookies anyway?" The redhead asked still laughing.

"My niece has a bake sale and i was going to drive them up to her this weekend..I was going to ask you if you wanted to come but if you keep laughing I'm going by myself and you'll never meet my family." Chloe gasped offended at that last statement. But then the full meaning of Beca's words hit her.

"You...want me to meet your family…?" She asked tentatively. Beca was very guarded about her family all Chloe knew was that her parents had divorced, she had a stepmom that was married to her dad names Sheila, and Sheila had a son who was actually Benji. (Chloe didn't believe that Beca and the magician were step-siblings, but they was they interacted definitely showed that they were close friends) But she didn't know much about the DJ's maternal family.

"Yes, I do.." Beca said slowly. Taking a deep breath she explained. "There aren't many of us, it's just my mom and I. I have an aunty and uncle who I don't talk to very often, but we still talk to their son Anthony, my cousin. I consider his daughter Katie to be my niece and I try to visit as often as I can, and like I said this weekend she has a bake sale for school and I figured I could help...Do you want to come with? If not that's totally cool you don't have to. Like I'd obviously never make you do anything you didn-mmpff" Chloe cut off the rambling girl with a soft but passionate kiss.

"I would love to come meet your family Becs..I love you," The taller girl whispered breaking the kiss. Beca smiled widely and leaned her forehead against her girlfriends.

"I love you too baby, thank you.." She genuinely seemed relieved and happy Chloe said yes. Family is still touchy for her but she's never felt the way she does with the singer before and hopefully that's a good thing. She leaned in reconnecting their lips and kissing her girlfriend softly. Chloe seemed a little more excitable though and grabbed Beca's encouraging the smaller girl to wrap her legs around her waist, which she did. The redhead promptly picked up her girlfriend without breaking the kiss. Beca hummed happily lightly scratching at the back of Chloe's neck. The taller girl started to walk them down the hall to the bedroom making The DJ pull back and try to protest, this only gave Chloe the opportunity attack her neck.

"Mm-Chlo I-I have cookies in t-t-the oven.." Beca whimpered when Chloe bit her pulse.

"Don't worry babe, they'll be fine." Chloe husked leaving as she kicked their bedroom door closed behind her.

x-x-x

An hour, and a ruined batch of cookies later the girls were cuddled up on the couch.

"So long is the drive from here to your home?" Chloe didn't answer but stared ahead quietly nibbling on a cookie looking guilty, "Rebeca Jane Mitchell how long is the drive between here and your home?"

"It may...or may not...be...38 hours without stopping…But don't worry I'm shipping the cookies out tomorrow so we don't have to worry about them going bad!" She slowly got off the couch and started walking backwards while she explained as Chloe's face got darker and she took off down the hall laughing as the red head quickly dashed after her. The chased each other for a little bit before finishing the rest of the cookies and going to bed.

" _This was going to be great adventure_ " Chloe thought to herself laying bed. Beca breathed deeply sleeping snuggly curled into her girlfriend. The taller girl pressed a soft loving kiss onto the brunettes head before settling down and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

x-x-x

Hey if you guys liked this pop over to my Tumblr: ProbablyRileyWorks for more! I'll probably start posting extras to these stories and universes as well as answering questions and doing prompts! 


End file.
